Revelation
by late-stranger
Summary: Various situations in which Cameron and others discover that House and Chase are gay... together. Established HouseChase SLASH. Nothing graphic. Don't like, don't read.
1. House and Home

Note: All the chapters are unrelated; they're just different ways I could think of Cameron in particular figuring out that House and Chase are together. Obviously, it's slash. Get over it. Also, I don't own House, M.D. Otherwise, House would have fired Cameron instead, and Foreman and CHase would have stayed. Among other things.

_**House and Home**_

"Hey, Chase…" Cameron seemed a little nervous, very unlike her. 'Damn it,' Chase thought, 'this is when she finally confesses her undying love and everyone finds out about House and I.' He had been living with House for a couple of months now, but they kept it quiet. Mostly because Cameron amused them both.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled back, gnawing on a pencil as he held the day's crossword puzzle in front of him. He barely acknowledged House as he entered the room, sat down at his desk, and took out his PSP.

"Chase," Cameron persisted. "Where's your home?"

He looked up, mildly surprised. He noticed and ignored House watching as well. "Well, I'm most at home here, in the clinic or ICU. And in Australia. I ran from her, but really, she's my country."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chase smirked. This would be fun. Foreman had flopped down with a cup of coffee as Cameron had asked.

"Mm-mm," he replied negatively.

"Huh?"

"Nope. Boyfriend."

House smirked knowingly, Foreman raised his eyebrows, and Cameron choked on her coffee a little.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. We've been living together for a couple months now. His name's Greg." House smirked again, but no one was watching him but Chase. Cameron and Foreman were watching Chase himself with much interest, poorly disguised.

"I mean… I've even seen Foreman outside work before, in the Stop & Shop, but never you."

"I go to Wal-mart. And Costco."

"I mean, where's your house? You've never mentioned it."

Bingo. Chase grinned. Cameron had asked exactly the right question.

"My House?" He parroted. "My House is right over there." He jerked his finger casually in House's direction.

"No, I mean, where… wait. _You and House?_" House laughed loudly.

"That was clever, Robbie. Very clever. Gold star." He limped over as stood behind Chase's chair. "And yes, Cameron, me and Chase. Are you surprised? I've always called him the prettiest."

"Chase and I…" Chase muttered under his breath, knowing that House would hear and be irritated into a public display of affection. He knew his boyfriend well enough.

"Dorky Brit." House replied lovingly, running his hand through the Aussie's hair. Chase tipped his head back and smiled adorably at House.

"Aussie, genius." That had the desired response. House leaned over and kissed him.

Foreman nodded. "Tough luck, Cameron. Both of them out with one sweep."

Cameron glared at Foreman, then at House and Chase, who were just moving apart. Chase resumed his pencil chewing and House stood back up.

"Hey House," Foreman called, as Cameron left. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"_Does _he get splinters?"

--

So, yeah. Review if you want. I do hope you all thoght this was funny. And for the record, no, I don't like Cameron. ;)


	2. Our Couch

Author's Note: This is, for clarification, completely seperate (other than theme) from the first drabble. And I'm not identifying the girl Wilson was talking to. Make her whoever you want.

_**Our Couch**_

"Do you want to come over to my place, tonight?" Chase heard Wilson asking someone through the door of his office. He was in there with test results House wanted Wilson to see and analyze, but the woman Wilson was currently occupied with was certainly not.

"Sure," he heard a female voice purr, and he walked past as a cover while waiting for whoever it was to emerge. As soon as she turned the corner, he reversed course and barged into Wilson's office without knocking. It was a privilege shared only by House; one of the perks of letting the guy live on your couch.

"Wilson, House wants you to see these tests results and give your 'expert opinion'." Chase was all business, setting down the file and flipping it open, and didn't notice Cameron standing there off to the side until it was too late and he'd already said "I didn't know you had a place to invite someone over too,"

"Huh?" Wilson tried to give Chase a warning look, but it was laughed off.

"You've slept on our couch every night for ages!" _Our _couch, Chase realized he had said. It made him smile inside.

"_Our _couch?" Cameron asked him, moving forward. "Wilson sleeps on House's couch."

"Of- of course. That's what I meant: House's couch."

"But you said '_our _couch'. Like House's couch was also yours…"

"Congratulations, my bright little ducklings." House himself walked in at that very moment.

"Chase, you finally slipped up. Cameron, you finally figured it out. Took you both long enough. I've been waiting for this moment."

"What?" Cameron asked, confused and suspicious. Wilson grinned, and Chase just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"_Our _couch. Like House's couch was also yours… Come on, Cameron. You can diagnose an illness with perfect accuracy on a one in a million shot, but you can't figure out what's right in front of your eyes."

"I don't understand, House…" Cameron sounded disappointed in herself as well as completely out of the loop.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," Chase sighed at her, before grabbing House's face and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

"What?" Cameron looked, if possible, more confused than before.

"What else can you possibly want? Me to announce over intercom that Doctors Robert Chase and Gregory House are gay together? You're supposed to be smart, Cameron." Chase threw his hands up in the air helplessly.

Not looking any less confused, Cameron simply said "_What_?"

--

I'd feel bad for Cameron if I didn't hate her. Just for the record.


	3. Paying the Rent

Author's Note: This one didn't turn out as well... but I had to get it out; it was pestering me.

_**Paying the Rent**_

Cuddy watched as House and Chase walked by her, deep in conversation. That alone was unlike House – he never had conversation with his fellows. Only Wilson. The mere mortals only spoke when spoken too. Cuddy became more confused when Chase, who had the reputation of a suck-up, asked casually, "Greg, why do you always make comments about Cuddy?"

First of all, _Greg_? She couldn't call House Greg, so why did Chase do so, so casually? She _knew _House wouldn't answer, though, so she decided to step in and give the Aussie something to talk about. "It's because he's secretly in love with me and hasn't paid his rent in two months." Cuddy wasn't sure what she expected form either of them at this suggestive and hopefully not-to-obvious lie, but unchecked hysterics was not it. "What's so funny?" She demanded, not one to be left in the dark.

"Well," House began, through chuckles.

"He _hasn't _paid the rent in two months." Chase finished unexpectedly, his laughter broadening his accent.

"What? House, I won't let one of my doctors be living on the streets…" She trailed off after a quick and serious glance past between them, apparently sparking another bout of mirth, caught her eye.

"Well," House began again.

And again, Chase finished for him "_I've_ been paying his rent for about two months. He never remembers to pay the bills."

"_You _pay House's bills? That makes it sound like you two are living togeth… Oh. Really? You guys?"

"Uh huh. You're losing your touch, Cuddy."

"So why do you keep making comments?" Cuddy had to ask, choosing to ignore the swipe at her doctoring skills House had taken in his last remark.

"Well, it amuses people. You, me, him, the other ducklings, Wilson, patients, anyone really. But mostly me. And him." Him, of course was Chase. Cuddy was surprised that House acknowledged that it was funny for Chase too.

"Well… no PDA, please."

Chase laughed loudly. "You sound like my high school teachers."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and walked away. Before the two men left, though, she thought of just one thing she could do to torture them while looking innocent. A certain someone had just left the elevator, already agitated. She turned around and called. "Does Cameron know?" as the woman herself was within hearing distance. House just stared at her, while Chase gave an annoyed little tip of his head before sighing and turning to his colleague. House spun around on his came, muttering 'This should be fun…' as Cameron questioned "What does Cameron know?"

With a little wave and an evil grin, Cuddy departed. She didn't want to be there when the cat got out of the bag. But not far enough that she couldn't hear the screeching.

--

Ok... maybe the ending was pretty funny... I don't know. Review and tell me! ;)


	4. Clinic Duty

Ok, this one is totally not as funny as the others, it's just House being an ass. And it's mostly the public finding out, not a particular character. And I seriously don't mean to offend anyone (unless you voted for Prop 8 and/or are anti-gay. Then you can be as offended as you want). Umm... I think that's it.

* * *

**Clinic Duty**

"But Mommy... I don't wanna do clinic..." House whined at Cuddy in her office obnoxiously.

"If the patients don't want to deal with you, then don't impose yourself upon them. Otherwise, pick a file."

House sighed and looked out at the clinic, the evil place that he was bound to, unless he could figure out a way to annoy enough patients _before _he treated them... House had an idea.

"OK, Mommy. I'll go make the nice people avoid me."

"Good bye, House" Cuddy said, condescending in her own special way.

House strode out of the office impressively, even with his cane. He stood in the middle of the patients and turned around once, looking at all of them.

"Hello." He said, very neutrally for House. "My name is Gregory House. I only treat the most tolerant patients that I can find. No meanies for me. Would you all please stand up?"

The people shuffled uncomfortably before standing up as asked, all probably running through the possibilities of what this strange doctor would say and whether or not they should shield their children's ears.

"Now, who here has read Leviticus?"

Most of the people raised their hands tentatively. Only one family kept their hands down; House saw that the woman was in a headscarf.

"Who here believes that eating shellfish is an abomination?" Everyone lowered their hands. "No one? Don't be shy, my buddy Jimmy doesn't eat it." Still, no one raised their hands.

"OK, then, who here thinks gay people are 'mentally challenged' and/or demons and/or an abomination to the Lord?"

Again, no one raised their hands, though a couple people shuffled around a bit.

"It's OK, no one will judge you."

A few hands went up.

"OK, you with your hands up, sit down." The people sat down.

"If you would vote against gay marriage, sit down."

A few more people – maybe six or eight, out of twenty five - sat down.

"If you would care at all if your doctor was black or gay, sit down." Only one person sat down in response to this.

The kids were all watching him intently, awed by his sway over their parents, but also a little scared by the same thing. House saw this, and he also saw Chase enter the clinic, presumably to tell him something about their case. House knew his time was come to escape.

"Chase!" He called. The blond hurried over and started to speak.

"House, the blood test came back -" That was as far as he got. House kissed him squarely, right in front of everybody. When they parted several seconds later, Chase finished as though nothing had happened. It was part of his job, as boyfriend/employee. "- negative. No infection."

"I'll be right there; I just have to finish getting out of clinic."

Chase grinned and walked off unapologetically.

"Now," House continued, grinning at a thirteen year old with a cold and laughter in her eyes, "Who's first?"

The remaining adults sat down abruptly. House waved and left, sticking his tongue out at Cuddy, who was going off, looking only a little bit shell-shocked, but very, very pissed off, to quiet the patients. House caught the very beginning of what she was saying through the swinging clinic door.

"I'm terribly sorry..." House chuckled and stuck his head back in.

"No she's not," He yelled. "She's laughing on the inside."

* * *

Oh, and I know Wilson doesn't follow Kosher, but House would lie to get people to answer. So there.


End file.
